Waiting For Special some one
by SnRow27
Summary: It's already been a month and weeks and still no sign of Reborn... Tsuna waits and waits... He couldn't sleep because of the problems he's been getting from his family... That is until a certain night some one comes back to take his pain away... sort of


Waiting For Special some one

"_Reborn…"_ thought a certain brunette staring out of the cold large glass window…

_-Flashback-_

"_Really! You found a way to get rid of the curse!" said the excited Tsunayoshi_

"_Yes, Dame-Tsuna. And how MANY times do I have to repeat myself." ask the getting irritated infant in a fedora._

_For some reason Verde found a way to get rid of the Arcobaleno curse, so he told the other Arcobaleno's and now they have to be a month absent just to get to Verde and to get use to their adult forms. When this alerted the whole Vongola Mansion everybody was happy for them especially the Vongola Decimo. He was very happy for his tutor/mentor/lover that he was so SHOCKED whenever he heard about it… Since when did they become lovers? Well, it all started when they came back from the future. They started to get attached to each other more, well they didn't much care (Sorry, I'm not going to base this on the manga) because hey! What the heck! Reborn's a tutor and Tsuna is his student. But it didn't last long when they felt something different that they can't point out on what it is, but Tsuna stop blushing whenever he saw Kyoko and couldn't talk to Reborn properly when he's staring straight at him. Reborn felt a pang of jealousy whenever he sees Tsuna laughing with his friends, worried for them and not him (MAN! He even has his scary dark aura around him.)And kept hugging Lambo._

"_Sorry… It's just that you have to leave and all…" Tsuna said taking Reborn off his head carrying him._

"_It'll only be a month, Dame-Tsuna, and besides you can handle the mansion without me." he replied fixing his position on Tsuna's arms_

"_Just promise me, Reborn, you'll come back as soon as you can." said the brunette hugging the infant._

"_I promise." was the only thing Reborn could say._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

><p>"<em>You said only a month, but it's been a month and how many weeks…"<em> he thought as he touched the glass and shivered because of its coldness then he turned to the grandfather clock. 11:58 and stills no sign of Reborn. He turned back to the window and sighed.

He heard the door creak but didn't bother… He froze when he felt big warm hands surrounding his waist. As he turned around, his lips met something soft and warm. He was shock of what he saw…

"REBORN!" he was surprised he wanted to jump but couldn't because of the big warm hands surrounding him

"Miss me." was the only thing he could say and when he saw his Dame-Lover hugging him and on the verge of tears, he chuckled

"Reborn! You only said it would only been a month! But it's almost Christmas! I was so worried! I couldn't sleep properly! I missed you so much! The Mansion was a disaster, after you left they started fighting… I-I couldn't s-stop them…Go-gokudera-kun he-he was too noisy with Lambo and O-onii-san… Hi-hibari-san a-and M-mukuro won't stop… Th-the paper works was too many and t-they w-won't *hic* k-ke-keep *hic*…" he stops because he was chocking on his sentence and Reborn was cupping his cheek hushing him down

"Ssshhh…" said, Reborn, who was SO DAMN PISS. _" Oh! They're going to get it alright!"_ he thought plotting revenge or a way to kill them. (Well most likely he WILL torture them then KILL them. )

"Don't cry Tsuna. The Vongola Decimo does not cry" he said brushing off his tears

"But Dame-Tsuna does and*hic* I-I'm *hic* Da-dame-Tsuna *hic*" he said wiping his tears onto Reborn's expensive suit.

"Hey… Don't worry I'm here for you and don't worry since I'm here they won't be messing with you… (Sorry… its cliché) And… Will you stop wiping your tears on my SUIT!" he said letting go of Tsuna

"Sorry…" he muttered getting rid of his last tears

"Now that you're done crying…why won't we have some "fun"." he said smirking. He carried Tsuna bridal-style which he was received by Tsuna's shriek; he chuckled at Tsuna's antics.

Soon after Tsuna wasn't standing anymore. He was soon thrown to bed, naked with Reborn. Tsuna protested but was soon put to shut with Reborn's passionate kiss. "Mmnph…" he moaned when Reborn hand was under his shirt circling his nipples

"So…cute…and innocent…" he said kissing Tsuna as he played with his nipples squishing it, pulling it. Then he licked it, he sucked it. Tsuna moaned but was protesting "Nah! R-rebo! Ah! Stop!" he said as he felt Reborn went down licking his body slowly until he was at his member, he stopped, much to Tsuna's relief but his intuition told him otherwise. As Reborn stop he raised his head to see Reborn sitting there comfortably until he said "Dia, if you don't want me to continue, then you do it." he was confused of what Reborn just said and when he looked down; his eyes widened, it was big _"Wha! That's huge!"_

"Pleasure me." he said as he laid there.

"You want me to…suck it?" he asks nervous _"How is this going to fit me?"_

"Just shut up and do it, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna first rubbed it then he started licking Reborn's member, nibbling on it, then he sucked it, wrapping his tongue the throbbing member. He blushed when he heard Reborn moan in pleasure.

He sucked and sucked until he heard a strangle moan, soon after his mouth was filled with white substance. Of course he knew what it was, he is a teenage boy.

"Swallow."

When he heard it he closed his eyes and swallowed it in one instant, he didn't want to do it again but it didn't mean it didn't taste good.

When he departed from the member he wiped off the remaining cum from outside his mouth.

"…Good …job, Tsuna…" Reborn said then he pushed Tsuna down. He kissed him roughly, and then when he bit Tsuna's lower lips he soon slipped in when he felt Tsuna open his lips slightly taking of the advantage he roamed around his lover's mouth up to his carven.

He tangled with Tsuna's tongue dancing with it. He soon departed from his lover's mouth to get some oxygen but it didn't last long he soon to Tsuna's neck giving it a butterfly kiss, nibbling on it, and when he reached to Tsuna's soft spot of his neck he bit it.

"Ah! Re- *huff* born *huff* stop you'll *huff* leave a mark!" he said struggling to get free

"Then that just means I can to everyone on who you belonged to" he said licking and sucking his neck as an apology, then went to his ear and he licked it, Tsuna shivered at this "Because you're mine and I found you first!" he licked it again.

He went down to his member and started sucking on it he moaned but kept hold of it, and then he bit it Tsuna shout in pain "Reborn!" He chuckled at it "Oh~! I'm sorry did it hurt~?" he asked licking it to make the pain go away

"Ah! Reborn!" he said trying to break free.

As when he broke free he saw Reborn sitting there, he was confused but as when he cupped up Tsuna's chin and placed his index fingers on Tsuna's slightly opened mouth and said "Suck." he obeyed. He took Reborn's hand and sucked it he licked it letting him feel his warm saliva.

Reborn never felt so turned on his entire life, Tsuna was sucking his fingers looking so absolutely CUTE & VULNEREBLE. He couldn't take it anymore; he took out his fingers with an audible pop. Then he pushed Tsuna down "Sorry, Tsuna this might hurt but don't worry it won't hurt a lot." He said

Tsuna was trying to process on what Reborn were trying to say, he then felt like a… OH GOD! Reborn's finger was inside him! He held onto the bed sheet to lessen the pain, he was squirming in pain, then he felt another finger entering him scissoring him, he was now crying in pain.

"Ssshhh… Stop crying or the next one will definitely hurt." he said next to his ear then he blew in it, Tsuna shuddered.

When Tsuna stopped crying and relaxed and as soon he did it Reborn put in his third finger, much to Tsuna's dismay. He squirmed but he tried to relax thanks to Reborn's muttering words of comfort. Every time Reborn moves his finger Tsuna would always shudder. Later then after a lot of back & fort, he soon found Tsuna's sweet spot or prostate, which he received a strangle moan of pleasure.

"Oh! That was a good reaction~" Reborn said trying to find that spot again.

After a lot of thrusting he took out his three fingers at the same time, much to Tsuna's relief (since he was tired) but he felt something big brushing against his rear. When he raised his head his eyes widened in horror _"Wait! Don't tell me-"_

"This isn't over yet." with one thrust he got in.

He kept thrusting and thrusting until he found his sweet spot. "Ah! Rebo-! There!" Tsuna said holding onto Reborn's neck and kissed him furiously so that he won't yell.

"Dame-Tsuna, I want you to scream my name." he said nibbling his neck sucking it.

After a lot of screaming and thrusting, Tsuna couldn't hold it any longer he let out a strangle moan and he came, covering their abdomen with semen. Soon after Reborn also came inside Tsuna, filling up his insides with his hot semen. As soon he took it out some of his semen came flowing out of Tsuna's ass.

"Dame-Tsuna... Happy Valentines." He said as he lay next to Tsuna putting Tsuna's head on top of his chest so that he can hear his heart beat [1]. Then he let the darkness conquer him as he follows Tsuna to dreamland.

* * *

><p>-Next Morning, Omake-<p>

Tsuna woke up in peace, which was actually weird to him. Usually he would wake up in the noise of his guardians. He felt relax, well not entirely relax because of his sore neck, back, and rear._ "Something is definitely not right."_ he thought as he tried to stand up and looked around to find his lover fixing his suit.

"Good morning, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he fixed his suit.

"Good morning Reborn." He said as he went to the bathroom to take a quick bath.

While Tsuna was in the shower Reborn asked "Hey, Dame-Tsuna, do you remember on what you said last night about your stupid guardians?" combing his spiky hair.

"Y-yeah…What about it?" he ask turning off the faucet.

"Nothing…And oh yeah! Don't forget about your meeting at 10:30am. You better hurry up because you're almost late; it's already 10:20." He said smirking at his lover's antics.

Tsuna shrieking rambling about on how cruel Reborn can be and about the stupid meetings that he keeps forgetting and running out of the door screaming "Hiee! I'm gonna be late!" This actually makes his day… (Wait! But there's more that is actually making his day even better)

Somewhere outside the Vongola Mansion sets a pile of dead bodies with two people staring at them with pity.

"Hahaha…We told them to be good keep quiet or they'll face the kid's wrath…He even warned us before he left…" said the nervous laughing Yamamto, who is afraid for his life after on what he saw, with Chrome nodding in agreement saying "Mukuro-sama…"

* * *

><p>[1] – Of course Reborn cleaned the place up and themselves and putting some clothes on before he put Tsuna to his chest and let sleep overtake him. Just so you know Tsuna was already asleep since he fainted after Reborn came in him.<p>

Sorry for any wrong mistakes! -_-'

Happy Advance New Year!


End file.
